


Right Behind You Baby

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Doggy Style, Drinking, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: Feburary 8. Competition: Whether between friends or rivals, there is a contest on today. Is your character prepared for what their opponent is bringing to the table? (200 words)
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor & Sturges, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Right Behind You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be this long. Or porn.

He agreed to go back to Sanctuary with Nora, well who wouldn't if it meant more time with her, but so far it wasn't turning out to be the trip he hoped for. Running into raiders or muties was expected when going on daring, cross country adventures; and the feeling of Nora's body against his own when hiding behind that tree just felt like torture now — a damn fine thing in that moment save for bullets flying around them. But since they arrived to the settlement, she's been running around like crazy; following around the pompous mechanic like a puppy. 

As mayor, he understood where all of her worry and dedication came from but, and he considered this aspect the more dominant, as her lover, the only thing he could put his finger on was jealousy. That and probably a trigger to solve the problem permanently — only that Nora wouldn't appreciate the gesture at all. Well, he could still try and drown his thoughts in the glass of whiskey he's been cradling in his hand. 

Nora invited him to the bar at the end of the day, her treat she said, but she was once again caught up with the settlers. She only stood up to get another coke, for fuck's sake, and there was already someone breathing down her neck; couldn't these bastards leave her alone for just an hour? Fair, he probably wouldn't be satisfied with so little but then again, Nora wouldn't mind the extra minutes he chipped away. He should probably stop thinking about what he'd do to Nora in that hour before he does something stupid like smash the guy's face into the counter; no, Nora asked him to be on his best behavior — it wouldn't do good if the settlers rioted because the boss' freak couldn't keep his hands off that precious ass for a day. 

Yeah, but what a damn fine piece that was, not unreasonable to think fights broke out for her back in the old days; which seemed to be more of today's reality. _Oh, so that's how you play?_ He watched Nora giggle at something Sturges said, balancing herself on the stool with a hand against his shoulder; there won't be any _catching you when you fall_ bullshit. He downed the rest of his drink in one go before sauntering across the bar. 

Nothing stupid, he reminded himself, unsure if it was possible after mixing mentats, daytripper and whiskey; though wrapping an arm around her waist and giving her thigh a squeeze couldn't be stupid, right — right. That was nice, Nora nuzzling into him — reminding him of a guilty cat that just destroyed something. How could he be mad at her when she was being so sweet on him, pressing a kiss to his jaws — it wasn't her fault being so damn gorgeous and compassionate that everyone was vying for a moment of her time. 

"Something the matter?" He turned back to Sturges, a menacing grin slowly spreading on his lips — or hoping that he was an ungodly enough sight with bared teeth that he'd scram. Oh, there was plenty things wrong, that they dragged Nora around like a puppet on a string, expecting her to solve their problems as some wasteland messiah; admittedly, she was great at all this savior of the Commonwealth, last hope of humanity thing but she was still a human — see, he wasn't even that selfish. 

"Yeah, you. Give her a break, will ya?" He heard Nora hiss his name as she straightened on the stool, gripping his lapels — she was trying to hold him back, didn't she? He felt her lips against his ear, whispering something; probably that it was fine, that he can back down but his thought pulled him to the images of where else those lips usually went — he should stop thinking about that or he's going to embarrass himself without moving a muscle. 

"Why don't we settle it like men?" _Wait, did this idiot see Nora as a thing he could just win from him? And could Nora find that appealing?_ It wasn't beyond reasonable, Nora was quite a freak in the bedroom...on countertops, the couch, his desk, in the bathtub — that wasn't helping; she was messing with his mind even if she sat on a barstool with a scowl and arms crossed on her chest. He tore his eyes from her, following Sturges' gaze to an empty table; whatever the competition may be, he was confident in his chances. 

His stare bore into his eyes as they settled on opposite sides, applauding his composure for taking his hand without flinching — not many people would be so calm and Nora was an obvious exception going far beyond handshakes and arm wrestling with a ghoul. He winked at Nora, still not amused by the turn of events, before flexing his muscles with a grip. Other patrons gathered around them in a ring, chanting mostly Sturges' name or just general encouragement; with the odd few ghouls living in the settlement rooting for him — nothing out of the ordinary. Okay, this was turning out more difficult than he thought, barely able to keep his arm upright; heh, apparently pounding all day gave one quite the strength — God, that joke was pathetic even by his standards. 

His knuckles knocked against the table after a few more minutes of struggling, earning a round of cheers and boos from those around them — and a shake of Nora's head that probably, hopefully, was meant for both of them. He was about to let it go, he would swore to it, if not for that smug smile. He was faintly aware of knocking the chair over as his grip on Sturges' clothes dragged him across the table; their faces inches apart as he seethed down at him. 

"What do you expect to achieve with this?" 

"Enough!" Nora's voice broke off the fight before it could start and he let go with a rough shove — now he did it and he can spend the night alone, too. _Good job, Hancock, good fuckin' job — you really know how to charm the ladies, heh._ She slinked up to him, keeping a hand on his shoulder while offering a glare to Sturges; at least she was mad at both of them — fury pretty on her as any emotion. "Sturges, go. And you, Jonh Hancock," she turned to him at that, her hand now gripping him, "you're coming with me." 

He didn't protest as Nora dragged him along the street — he went overboard a tad bit with that protectiveness. Not as if she really needed and after all, who was he to tell her how to spend her time; he just hoped Nora wouldn't be angry for long — she was hot like that but ain't exactly helping his stiff cock. 

"What the hell was that?" The settlement's lights were dim where Nora stopped them, barely making out her features but she was vaguely gesturing towards the bar with a hand; her brow cocked in question with a small pout. How he'd like to wipe that off her face with a kiss but he reckoned it wasn't worth the risk of getting a knee against his middle. And anyway, what kind of answer was she expecting; an apology for acting like a teenager in love for the first time — or a display of jealousy and protectiveness that would leave her gasping and wanting more. 

"Nora, sunshine, you know how it gets." That definitely wasn't the answer she wanted but he's charmed his way out of trouble and fights before. He dared a gentle touch against her jawline, cradling her face with a hand as his finger brushed across her cheek; so soft under his palm — did she even enjoy the way his rough, radiation marred fingers brushed against her skin? She must have because the frown slowly melted from her face — that was much better now. His other hand crept up on her thigh, squeezing the flesh as his lips found hers in the dark; Nora welcoming his kiss with a gasp. 

"John, what are you...?" 

"Ssh." His thumb gently hooked behind her teeth, quieting down her questions; the taste possibly horrible though and he was quick to remove the finger — but not before her tongue flicked against his skin, making his cock pulse against the confines of his pants. God, Nora just had to have that kind of power over him, didn't she — where a single glance was probably enough to get him going and he'd ravage her body like a starved animal. He wasn't far from that as he bunched up the dress, holding with a hand against her hip. There was a soft tremble, her fingers digging into his shoulders to keep upright — and all he did was brushing his thumb against her panties. Her body jerked into his with the next swipe of his finger, the strangled moan turning into a heady gasp as he ground against her hips; a handful of ass keeping her still — a groan of his own muffled by her neck. She felt amazing, pinned against the tree by his body — there was so much he could do to her. 

With a parting kiss that drew his tongue past her lips, he sank to the ground. His kisses started at her knee, then stopped at the top of her thigh for just a moment to pull the fabric away. The knife against his gut wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but the feeling of Nora's warm skin was making up for it — wet against his fingers even without his tongue flicking out at it. He rested his lips against her skin, what his nose once was pressed into her abdomen — her skin smelled fuckin' amazing, like hubflowers and honey. 

His fingers parted her gently, tongue dragging a slow line up her exposed flesh; her body all twitches and trembles as he flicked against her clit. This was about the moment where he'd look up at her with a grin and wink and Nora's palm would press against his scalp to shove his lips back onto her skin. His lips latched onto her soft flesh without asking, eager to have a taste of her again since their last night in his bed — what, two days now; three? 

Travelling with her was a bitch, with Nora pulling on her tight little jumpsuit every time; her body near exposed with how snug its fit was — and then there were all the crouching and bending down that just pushed his mind into a hazy spiral of fantasies. One day, Nora will be his death, he was certain of it — though he'd prefer to go with his cock buried deep in that round ass instead of catching a stray bullet 'cause he's been ogling her like a cat does with a canary. 

His thumb caressed the parts his lips didn't cover, glistening in the pale moonlight as he pulled it away — pushing slowly into her after the plea of his name. Nora was now spread open for him, with a leg draped over his shoulder — only shame there wasn't enough light to take in the gorgeous sight of Nora wet and panting, her pleasure hanging on his mercy. Good thing the image was burned into his mind though, from that time when they were stuck in the basement of a prospective settlement and had plenty o' time while waiting for a rescue form Garvey — her eyes gazing down through thick lashes and eyelids drooping closed with lust; lips parted with various expletives or his name rolling off of them with a sigh. 

"John... don't stop..." Like he would dare when she was on the brink of her orgasm — that wasn't a game he wanted to play again. There was another quiver in her thigh as his finger curled and pumped in and out of her, her nails scraping against the back of his head as warning. His lips slid lower, replacing his hand; working her dripping cunt with his tongue. A few thrusts and his thumb rubbing against her clit was all it took; her body shaking in his arms as her taste coated his tongue and dripped down his chin. He held her still, waiting for the trembling to stop before pressing a soft kiss against her skin; drawing a shaky breath and a last convulsion out of her. 

He wasn't done with her, not with all that lost time during the day but he had plenty of kneeling on forest floor to last him a lifetime — or til their next visit to Sanctuary, he figured. It was clear Nora wasn't ready to make the trip back to the house yet, letting him take her weight as she draped her arms around his neck. He had two options; wait a few minutes, hoping it wouldn't take her long to regain her strength — or hoist her onto his shoulder and parade through the streets. She let out a soft squeal as the world turned upside down with her; not as there was much she could notice in the dark. 

* * *

His hand only let go of Nora's ass when he dropped her off in the bedroom — keeping her from slipping down was the perfect excuse to fondle her in the open. There were some protests from her, insisting she was able to walk on her own and that he was being ridiculous; but she didn't seem to mind all that much. She shimmied against him the moment her feet were back on the ground, rolling her hips with a coy smile — any more of that and he won't last a single second. 

"Fucking hell, Nora, you're driving me crazy." It was easy for her to take her time and pepper his jaws with kisses after the, hopefully, mind-blowing orgasm he just gave her but he was in a tight spot — quite literally. Nora had the audacity to smirk and drag her fingers across his crotch without batting an eye; as if it was all a game to her — well, no more of that. 

He pinned her against the door, fingers digging into her thighs as his lips silenced her sounds; his tongue darting past her lips without invitation as his hips snapped up into her. He groaned into her mouth, his hands roaming her body; feverishly trying to remove the clothes without tearing it off — Nora pushing off his clothes with the same fervor. Under different circumstances he'd remind her to be a little more careful, these were vintage pieces from half a millennia ago — but right now he wanted little more than feeling her smoothness against his rugged skin. 

His teeth now grazed against her throat like a feral out of his fuckin' mind — her nails scratching along the patches of skin on his back only leading him on. His lips slid lower, brushing against her warm skin with kisses and nips — giving her the grin he owned her from the forest, his face pressed between her tits he's been neglecting this whole time. His thumbs traced the underside as he kissed between them; giving one a rough squeeze and suckling the other — filling the room with the most obscene noises Nora probably ever heard. 

His free hand wrapped around her thigh, the slight trembles there again as he caressed the insides; her skin wet against his touch — still or again he couldn't decide. His fingers pushed into her easily; for one his chin wasn't in the way — and Nora spread her legs wide, welcoming him, wanting more. He pulled back from her, making a show of licking his fingers clean before turning her around — hands planted against the door. He played with the thought of ramming into her and fucking her senseless right then but he wanted to enjoy the moment while his restraint lasted — who knew when will be the next time he can have Nora naked in his arms. 

"You're fucking perfect, Nora." His lips danced along her shoulder-blade with a hand planted next to hers — rocking back and forth, spreading his pre-cum and her wetness along his cock. Her head tilted back as the tip of his cock pushed into her, a moan ripping from her throat while he sputtered a groan with a mouth full of hair. He sank into her more, her ass flush against his hips and her cunt snug around his dick — any tighter and he'd probably be concerned to stay intact. 

He waited for Nora to move, gyrating her hips and pushing back into him more; now thrusting in and out with the abandon of a mating yao guai — he liked to imagine he was more entrancing, though. He's had great sex before but nothing compared to Nora; her slick skin rubbing against his tattered cock, clenching him with a raw pressure unlike any he ever felt — it wasn't her body that made it different, the prettiest he's ever seen, kissed or touched, but the feelings attached. She didn't just stumble into his bed for a night or two; she chose him over and over again, consciously and wanting him — and that already was rivalling any orgasm he ever had before Nora, ghoul or not. 

Her body and those emotions, whatever he wanted to call them, were an unbeatable combination; tightening his balls with just the very thought making her feel the same. She's been getting louder now, his fingers pressing down on her clit again — overstimulated and throwing her off the edge. From there on, it was a free falling for him too; his cock plunging into her slick cunt that held him like a vise — sloppy noises mixing with the moans of her drawn out high and his coarse growls of urgency. A slight twist of her hips and he was done for, the pressure shooting out of his body like his cum gushed past his tip, with all the force of a nuclear blast. 

His heavy breaths fluttered Nora's hair, his lips pressing fluttery kisses against the crook of her neck — amongst the line of nips that would leave crimson marks along her skin. She sighed under him, her fingers twining with his against the door; there was just something utterly blissful in the way Nora snuggled up to him after sex — probably what those starry eyed youngsters called love. 

"Sunshine, you okay?" 

"Yeah, John. Little tired but it's nice." There was a soft, satisfied hum before she replied; stretching out against him with a yawn to accentuate her point — maybe two orgasms were a bit much after a taxing day. His arms wrapped around her as he slid from her; pressing a tender kiss against her jawline before inquiring about a bath. "Just hold me, please." 

He could do that; pulling her body into his warmth for the night, combing his fingers through her hair while she fell asleep — and then drift off to some dreamland where there was nothing, just the two of them and all the time in the world.


End file.
